Rock My Body
by wet hot american summer
Summary: Drew wants to give up on life, but his best friend Isabelle will do just about anything to keep him going. - A teaser from a new fan fiction called, Hey There Hollywood.


**Author's Note: **I'm just posting this to get some opinions. This is a rough draft of a chapter from a fan fiction I'm working on called, _Hey There Hollywood_. The story is about an artistic, free-spirited, sixteen year old girl named Isabelle Rodriguez. After experiencing a heartbreaking and life-changing event, Isabelle decides to leave behind her dreary life in Los Angeles. She goes to Toronto hoping to start new, and better herself emotionally. But she'll quickly discover that getting rid of scars won't be easy, and neither will be ignoring Drew Torres.

Leave me a review, and let me know what you think!  
xx

* * *

"_Now don't you move, we won't go, now don't go."_

**The Higher – Rock My Body.  
**

**

* * *

**"Drew, come back!" I screamed from his front door, but he ignored me and proceeded to march away. He didn't care that the dark sky above Toronto was drenching him with rain. I think at that moment in time, Drew didn't have a care in the world. Nothing but pain filled him, and honestly just knowing that was tearing me to pieces.

Quickly, I ran after him, not even bothering to shut the door behind me. "Please! Just stop this. Lets just go back inside. Drew!"

"Why?" he suddenly turned around to face me and shouted. "Isabelle, my life is shit! I'm a screw up, and I don't deserve anything good." Even the rain couldn't hide the tears that were falling from his eyes.

"That's not true." I said angrily.

Drew smirked. It was a very dark smirk, and it made my stomach churn with so many emotions. "And how is that not true?"

"Maybe you've made some mistakes. And maybe things aren't exactly how you want them to be, but that's no reason to just give up on life! Think about Adam...think about me." My voice cracked, and as I tried holding back my tears, my throat started throbbing with pain.

"You guys will be just fine without me." And that's when I snapped. The fact that he believed that was true, broke my heart into two. It made me feel like my body was going to break in two. The nauseating feeling I felt when I thought about him never being in my life, overwhelmed me, and seeped its way throughout my body.

I quickly closed the distance between us, and began pounding my fist against his chest. "Don't fucking say that! I need you, I need you!" I cried, not really knowing what was coming over me. Rain mixed with my tears and the thunder echoed my voice, while each one of my hands grabbed a handful of Drew's soaking wet t-shirt. I looked up at him and sobbed, "You can't ever leave me."

"Isabelle..." was all he could get out, before he started to sob too. An ache in my chest began to form. Too many emotions conflicted inside of me, and before I knew it I was grasping Drew's hair in my hands. My lips were on his, and it only took seconds for both of our lips to start moving together. We needed each other, and our kiss was proof to the two of us.

Drew was the one to break the kiss, just in time too. Our kiss was making me forget how to breathe. If we continued kissing a second longer, I would've fainted from lack of oxygen. I knew that we were far from over though. When I looked up into his eyes, I saw passion mixed along with other emotions. I didn't bother saying a word. Instead I jumped into his arms, and wrapped my legs around his waist. My hands cradled his head, while his cradled my ass. Typical Drew, but I didn't care.

He started walking us back to his house. And as soon as we got through the front door, he kicked it closed with his foot. With water trailing behind us, he carried me up the stairs and into his bedroom. He gently laid me on his bed and hovered above me. He placed his lips back on top of mine, and kissed me with a slower pace than last time. I gave his bottom lip gentle bites, and let my tongue glide over it. Soon his tongue met mine, and they began to tangle with a passion I wasn't familiar with. A burning sensation started forming in my stomach, and suddenly I felt like giving Drew everything. Which scared me, because I never felt like that with anyone. Not even with Max. But for someone reason I wanted to give Drew every piece of me. I felt like I needed him closer, and no matter how much our bodies pressed together, I never felt close enough. It was like I wanted the two of us to melt into one.

He broke our kiss again, and I gasped for air that I kept forgetting to inhale. His head lowered to my neck, so that his lips could place rough kisses on the skin there. Which caused me to bite my lip, so I could repress the moan fighting to escape. I felt like I was going to explode.

"Drew?" I breathlessly called for his attention.

"Yeah?" he whispered against my neck, as he continued to plant kisses. He was making it hard for me to form words.

"We're best friends...best friends are suppose to make each other feel better right?" I waited for his reply, while my heart beat became more erratic with every second that ticked by. Soon enough, he lifted his head to look me in the eyes.

"What are you trying to get at?" he asked. All that pain was still evident in his eyes, and I knew exactly how I could help ease it all.

"I want to make you feel better." I told him simply.

"How?" he looked at me curiously.

"Lets have sex." I whispered as my fingers grazed through his hair.

"Woah there! What?" his face was filled with shock.

"Use me. Get all of your frustrations out." I couldn't believe what I was saying, but the words kept escaping my lips. "You need a release, Drew. Let me be the one that helps you."

"Even though that probably was the hottest thing a girl has ever said to me, I won't do that. Isabelle, to me you're not just some...object. I'm not going to just _use_ you." he said softly to me.

"Don't think of me as an object then. Think of me as your best friend. Your best friend, who just wants to be there for you. You won't be using me, because this is what best friends are for." I said.

"I don't think best friends are there to be treated as sex toys." he stated.

"That's not what I meant, exactly. Best friends are suppose to make each other feel better, when they're down. Sex is how I want to make you feel better. Let me make you feel better." Slowly, with him still hovering above me, I slid a hand down his chest and towards his pants. At first he tensed up, and I grew scared of him stopping me. But my hand continued its journey, and began fidgeting with his belt. It didn't take me long to get it off, and his pants unbuttoned. When my hand slid underneath his pants and boxers, I was surprised and relieved to discover his erection. He wanted this.

He grasped my lips, and pushed every bit of emotion against them with his lips. His hands slid under my back, and soon I was up off the bed. My feet touched the ground, and our kiss was broken. He wasted no time with peeling away my shirt and the skinny jeans he bought for me.

"You're not wearing panties or a bra?" he looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"I haven't done my laundry this week." I shrugged and began to blush.

"You're such a dork," he said with a big smile on his face. "But I have to admit that's kind of sexy."

I gave him a smirk, and reached for his shirt. After I had him stripped down to nothing, I couldn't help but stare. His body looked absolutely amazing. It's not like he had major muscles or anything, but he had just enough. Sports really did help shape him. And as for _his size_, he was just right. We stood there for a minute marveling at each others bodies, until he finally spoke.

"You really do have a perfect body, you know." he said as he kept switching his glances from my eyes, to other various places on my body.

"You do too." I said as I slowly started walking towards him. When I got close enough, I started kissing his jawline.

"Are sure about this?" I could hear the slight uneasiness in his voice.

"I want you. Give me every piece of you, Drew." I whispered into his ear, while I grabbed his erection and slowly slid my hand up and down it. And that was enough to make him lose all control. He backed me up against a wall, and lifted me up so that my legs were around his waist and he was at my entrance. "Slide into me."

And he did just that. In and out of me, slowly. "Harder, Drew. Put all your emotions into this." His hands reached for my breasts and squeezed them, as he started biting my neck. I let out a moan, and he started to pick up pace. Not too long after, he decided to move us to his bed. That's when he began to pump harder in and out of me. He continued biting my neck and squeezing my breasts, while I began to leave scratches on his back.

"Oh my gosh! Drew! Fuck!" I screamed and moaned.

"That's what we're doing." I could feel his smile forming against my jaw.

He was making me feel amazing. It was hard to believe how amazing he was making me feel, and that made me feel even more amazing.

"You feel so good, Isabelle! You don't even know. I could do this to you all the time." Those words made me want to burst into a million pieces, and I was surprised that I didn't.

"I'm almost there." I moaned. I could feel it coming. That heavenly, delicious, amazing sensation was reaching a peak.

Then all of a sudden, Drew began to slow down. Slowly pulling out, until only the tip of him was inside me. Then he would slowly put it all back in. It was driving me nuts.

"What are you doing?" I panted.

"Teasing you." he chuckled. More like killing me. The feeling of our rendezvous was overwhelming my body in such magnificent ways. I arched my back so that my chest was pressed against his, and I squeezed my eyes closed. This was torture. But I enjoyed it.

"Belle, open your eyes. Look me in the eyes, and don't break eye contact with me until we finish." I did what he ordered, as he took one of his hands and gently started rubbing the tender flesh between my legs. "You want my fingers to put more pressure there?" he asked, and all I could do was let out a weak, _yes. _And with that, he continued to slowly slide in out of me, while he used his fingers to please me in another area.

"Ugh, Drew!" I shouted his name again.

"I love it when you scream my name, baby." And I think that's what set me off on a rocket to the moon. He called me baby. No one had ever called me baby before, and when he did my heart pretty much exploded in my chest. My walls started to clench around him, and the feeling was intensified by him rubbing my clit.

"Ahh!" My finger nails sunk into his back, as I enjoyed every bit of my orgasm.

"Are you loving this?" he asked.

"Every bit." I moaned, and soon after my orgasm ended. Drew stopped pumping in and out of me, but continued to rub his fingers against my sensitive area. Which soon sent me flying on a second trip.

When that ended I rolled Drew on his back, so that I was on top of him. "You're turn." I smirked at him, still keeping eye contact like he wanted.

"Can't wait." he smiled his famous smile at me, and then I began riding him. Slow at first, but eventually at a medium pace. My hands ran up and down his chest, gently scratching the skin beneath my fingers.

"God, if only you knew how you made me feel." he panted.

"I bet you I do know." I replied. I could tell he was about to climax soon, and I could surprisingly feel a third one coming for me. I quickened my pace, and by the sound of his moans he liked that.

"Isabelle...I don't...Ugh, fuck. I don't think you do." That's when my walls began to clench around him again, and he finally got his release. I screamed out in pleasure, while Drew moaned, "Fuck, Isabelle!"

When we finished, I laid my head on his chest and pulled a blanket over us, with him still inside of me. I liked being this close to him. I liked the fact that I helped eased his pain. I liked that I could be there for him, and help him in a way that only a best friend could help him.

"Who knew we'd become so close?" I let out a small laugh, and so did Drew. A couple months ago, he was nothing but some annoying jerk. Now, he was the bestest friend I had ever had. Alongside with Adam, of course. _There's nothing that can ruin our friendship._ I thought in my head, as I closed my sleepy eyes.

"I think I'm in love with you Isabelle." he whispered as he brushed his fingers through my messy auburn hair.

My eyes opened wide with shock, and an image of Max flashed into my head. Suddenly, I felt like I was being taken to a different planet. A planet filled with haunting memories.

"What in the world?" someone shouted, causing Drew and me to jump with surprise and sent me back to Earth.


End file.
